


Under Any Sky

by lunarsilverwolfstar



Series: From Forever to Eternity [5]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (1963), Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Masturbation, Telepathic Bond, Telepathic Sex, wanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-01
Updated: 2015-01-01
Packaged: 2018-03-04 17:00:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3074918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunarsilverwolfstar/pseuds/lunarsilverwolfstar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On the seventh day of Wankmas, my true love gave to me - Seven on his cozy armchair (and Rose being a teeeeeeease!).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Under Any Sky

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta'd and unedited. Sorry guys! It's New Year's Eve and my baby sister's 18th birthday. I may also have indulged in the booze. (I know, I know...procrastinator until the end.) Happy New Year's everyone!!! May 2015 bring you all happiness and good health!

The Doctor and Rose Tyler had just finished enjoying a nice picnic on Amsaxli, a small, reserved planet they'd visited once or twice, when it suddenly began to rain.

Rose yelped in surprise at the sudden downpour, then threw her head back and laughed, turning to grin brightly at her husband. Really, she should have known. The country of Diixglm was much like London back on Earth, raining constantly. She caught her tongue between her teeth when the Doctor answered with a gentle smile of his own and offered his trusty brolly, but she declined and began turning in circles, letting the rain wash over her. The poncho he'd taken out of one of his pockets earlier when it became a bit too chilly offered enough warmth and she just wanted to take this time to enjoy something simple as twirling in the rain.

He watched as Rose danced around in the rain. This wouldn't be the first time they'd been caught in a storm, but definitely the first time in this regeneration. Despite the fact that he now carried an umbrella, she ignored it for a chance to spin around under the water, getting soaked to the bone. Thankfully, unlike the rain they'd once been caught on, this rain wouldn't cause Rose to break out in a rash. He might have timed it with a little help from the TARDIS. This body liked carrying around the brolly with a questionmark handle and though it'd been a few years, he'd never had the opportunity to use it with Rose underneath with him.

Time slipped away and though the Doctor could figure out just how much time had passed, he chose not to. It had been so long since Rose had acted this carefree and he was going to enjoy every second of it. Ever since Ace left them… Well, it just hadn't been the same.

Finally, Rose tired out and they slowly made their way to the TARDIS, the blonde leaning heavily against the Time Lord. This time, they had the umbrella over them and the Doctor couldn't help but feel a little triumphant as he pressed his lips against her temple, right at level with her for the first time in six regeneration cycles.

"Want to join me in the shower?" she teased, and he was immediately slammed with the memory of what that small appendage had caused him to do, lose all dignity of himself…

"Maybe another time, love. You're exhausted. And don't say you're not. You're still not fully recovered." He gave her the solitary concession of snogging away her pout (mostly because he could never resist that lower lip - or lips, really).

She mumbled something incoherent before snogging him once more. "Hey, we'll be alright yeah? The Doctor and Rose, just as it should be."

"Just as it should be," he agreed, staring at this woman in wonder, who had suffered much more than he had (though she would deny it), would be trying to comfort him. After all these years, she never stopped amazing him.

The Doctor changed into some dry clothes before he left her to get ready for bed and he made his way to the console room, settling on his favourite wingback chair. He set the record player on and picking up the book he'd left on the side table. Realising he'd accidentally picked up Rose's _Great Expectations_ , the book she was currently rereading, he set it back down, but before he could grab his, his back went rigid.

_The Doctor and Rose were laying down, side by side, having finished most of the food, their fingers entwined tightly. Suddenly, Rose turned to him and before he knew it, she straddled him, bent over, and snogged him so thoroughly his respiratory bypass kicked in._

"Rose!" he gasped out. Oh, he knew it was her and what she was doing in the shower.

Instead of answering him directly, she sent him another picture. This time, she was sitting on the low wall that had surrounded their picnic site and he between her legs. At that, he couldn't help but groan and he had his trousers and pants down before he could think twice.

Settling back down on the chair, he took his cock at hand and timed his strokes to the thrust of Rose's fingers trusting within her.

_Rose’s legs curled over his waist as he thrust into her and he could feel the rough wall against his knees, and he knew Rose would have worst scrapes on her backside if they continued as was. So he lifted her up, using that superior Time Lord biology to keep her pressed against him, and though he couldn’t continue thrusting within her, the figure eights she was making with the swivel of her hips was more than enough to help bring them over the edge._

The Doctor came with a silent gasp, his legs locking together so he wouldn't stain his favourite chair.

“ _Good. I sit in that chair too, you know!_ ” came Rose's teasing comment.

“ _You started it and you knew exactly where I was!_ ” he scolded half-heartedly.

He was met with silence.

“ _Still tired?_ ” he questioned.

“ _Exhausted_ ,” she admitted. “ _Join me?_ ”

In his rush, the Doctor had forgotten he hadn't pulled up his trousers and pants yet.

Rose's laughter rang through his head and the TARDIS halls and he swore to himself that he would get his by making her fantasies come true. He'd take her anywhere, anywhen. The skies were theirs.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by my [Karu-chan](http://ambrogiokaru.tumblr.com)'s [beautiful art](http://ambrogioart.tumblr.com/post/105052238970/how-about-seven-rose-and-rain).


End file.
